Nuestra Ultima Navidad
by Aelita1993
Summary: Porque mientras estén juntos hay esperanza y dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y compañía.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".

Primera petición de mi Amigo Invisible: La última navidad de los Longbottom.

Este es un regalo para Sofia Booth Evans, en realidad espero que te guste.

* * *

Era 23 de diciembre ese año estaba haciendo más frió de lo normal lo cual ya era decir mucho ya que estaban en Londres.

Una mujer caminaba con un niño, de no más de seis meses, por un callejón atestado de gente. Aunque eso era lo normal en esas fechas no dejaba de ser molestó y ella se pregunto una vez más por que había dejado las compras para último momento, todos los años se prometía no hacerlo pero era más fuerte que ella le gustaba ese ambiente, a pesar de la guerra que se acercaba cada vez más, a pesar de no saber si mañana van a estar vivos.

Es esa época en la que la gente tiene esperanza de que todo va a mejorar, cuando se cree que todo puede mejorar y Alice no es la excepción cree que la guerra esta pronta a terminar y que van a ganar.

Mientras Alice termina de hacer sus compras con el pequeño en brazos observa a la gente este año sobre todo lo que observa es que detrás de la cara de felicidad hay desesperanza y se niega a creerlo se niega a creer que les están ganando, a creer que ya no hay esperanza.

Cuando termina con sus compras se dirige hacia su casa esa en la que vive con las dos personas que más ama en este mundo tiene mucho que hacer, porque aunque los demás estén perdiendo su esperanza ella aun la mantiene, tiene que hacerlo, por el pequeño que tiene en brazos, por él y por todos los que esperan que sus hijos puedan crecer en un mundo de paz y no en medio de una guerra de la no tienen nada que ver pero que los va alcanzar igual.

El día de Alice pasa así entre esos pensamientos medio deprimentes en los que se intenta convencer a si misma de que todavía hay esperanza y que no debe perderla, ni siquiera logra concentrarse del todo cuando su marido llega a casa.

Frank nota que algo le pasa a su esposa pero no pregunta, porque sabe que ella se lo contara cuando este lista, no llevan mucho de casados pero ella siempre confía en él, cuando esta lista.

* * *

Ya es 24 hay tantas cosas que preparar que Alice se olvida de todos sus pensamientos esa noche será la cena de noche buena y será en su casa toda la familia se va presentar y quiere que todo salga perfecto, además es la primer navidad de Neville y aunque el aun sea muy pequeño quiere esta al igual que todas sus navidades sean perfectas.

La primera en llegar es Augusta, su suegra, que va a ayudarla con todos los preparativos.

Entre las dos cocinan la cena, sabe que podrían dejársela a los elfos domésticos, pero siempre fue de la creencia que las cenas hechas a mano demuestran todo el amor que siente por su familia.

Para las ocho ya están todos los tíos de Frank, los padres de Alice, toda la familia ha llegado y estando todo en perfecto estado el árbol decorado la cena servida y todos los seres queridos estaban ahí, sin embargo ya todos reunidos y sin nada imperioso por hacer mientras observa como todos consentían a Neville, ya que es el primer niño que hay en la familia después de un largo tiempo, no puede evitar que los miedos la asalten de nuevo, y si es la última vez que están todos juntos, y si es la última vez que los ve, si después al fin la guerra los alcanza y no pueden hacer nada. Estas y más son las dudas de Alice, pero otra vez decide no decir nada, para no preocupar a nadie.

Lo que ella no se da cuenta es que hay alguien que la observa y que sabe que algo preocupa a su esposa.

Cuando ya están solos luego de que todos se retiraran a dormir, porque en la casa Longbotton, casa de sus antepasados, hay habitaciones suficientes como para recibir cómodamente a veinte personas y q1ue no tengan problemas de espacio. Frank se acerca a su esposa y la abrasa por detrás.

No dice nada, no hace falta, Alice se da cuenta que el ya sabe que algo la preocupa, se quedan unos minutos en silencio solo abrasándose y observando el fuego, hasta que al final se decide y le cuenta sus temeros a quien es su compañero de vida, a quien ama con locura y quien le ha dado la razón más importante de su existencia, su hijo.

¿Y si no sobrevivimos? ¿Y si dejamos solo a Neville? ¿Y si alguien a quien amamos muere? ¿Qué haremos como seguiremos adelante? - estas y mas son las preguntas que Alice suelta con toda prisa, atragantándose con sus propias palabras y mientras se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, no lo puede evitar toda esa situación la angustia en sobre manera.

Si algo nos pasara a nosotros Neville no estaría solo, tiene mucha gente que lo quiere y lo va a cuidar – la mira los ojos mientras dice estas cosas y continua – No puedo prometerte que vamos a sobrevivir ni que alguien a quien amamos no va a morir, estamos en medio de una guerra y esas son certezas que nadie puede dar, pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que no voy a dejar que eso pase sin dar pelea y que hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerlos a ti y a Neville –

Alice lo mira a los ojos y sabe que dice la verdad que siempre hará lo que pueda para que ellos sobrevivan y ella también lo hará. Mientras están ahí juntos se acerca y lo besa.

Porque mientras estén juntos hay esperanza y dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

Y solo por eso Alice sabe que podrán afrontar lo que sea mientras estén juntos.

Hola espero amiga mia que esta historia sea de tu agrado y si no también quiero saberlo.

Besos de Chocolate!

Bye!


End file.
